


Phosphorus

by Illulysto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Amnesia, Anxiety Attacks, Earth and Troll Society, F/F, F/M, Implied Child Abuse, Life On Alternia, M/M, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illulysto/pseuds/Illulysto
Summary: You find yourself awakened in a dark world with no light, the only source of light being the gear-shaped trinket around your neck that you don't remember having. In fact, you don't remember a lot of things, like a whole chunk of your life has been wiped clean from your mind. You're alone, for the most part, apart from the human with a trinket shaped into the symbol on your shirt. This planet has something prepared for the two of you, and you don't have a lot of time to do it.A story in which these two amnesiacs have to traverse a dying planet to reactivate its core and find their memories with it.





	

A serene white surrounds you, consuming all of your senses with an overwhelming sense of piece. Warmth caresses your skin with gentility and pattern, lulling you deeper and deeper into the euphoria you're growing addicted to. Every breath you take is relaxed, a clean inhale to your chest and a purer exhalation. The ethereal light disperses in time, revealing a pool of rich red. Reaching out to touch it would ripple its tranquil gaze, disrupting the balance of its colour. It turns you placid, as if nothing could burst the peaceful bubble, the buzz in your ears starting to fade and all colours fading to black.

A shrill echo wakes you up, the cold air hitting your face as you sit up and rub your ocular cavities. You don't realise it's dark until you blink several times to adjust, and a slow panic builds up in your throat when looking around provides no sense of familiarity. A small red gear on a chain that you don't recall possessing glows faintly around your neck. It's the only light you have in the sheer blanket of darkness around you.The tall magenta trees with blackening branches and wilting flowers blocking out the sky box you in, forcing you to scramble backwards until your back is against what seems to be the tallest tree in the area. Its canopy spreads over the sky, shielding the clearing from sunlight. The dirt and grass are a weird blue hue, and you would mistake it for being poisonous if you hadn't been touching it already.

This isn't home.

Heaving in breaths, you stand up on unsteady feet and fall unceremoniously back onto your ass in the process (great job fuckhead). Your eyes dart to anything that might so much move. Then the sensible part of your brain wakes up and tells you to calm down, and you give your best shot at it.

In your panic, you look down at yourself to see the clothes you're wearing, which is a long black t-shirt with the Cancer symbol on it and some grey pants with your oldest pair of shoes. You suppose they are; they're falling out at the seams and the laces are gnarled and chewed like old string. You're getting too distracted.

Point right now is that you are definitely not where you were last, which, fucking conveniently, you don't remember shit about. You don't recall anything about yourself apart from the fact that your name is Karkat Vantas and that you're a Troll from Alternia. That last part you're iffy about but you'll take what you can get when in the middle of assfucking nowhere.

"Hello?" you call out, your voice high-pitched and scratchy from most likely misuse. The droning stops and silence hangs in the air like needles on strings.

You try another time, getting back on your feet, "Hey! Anyone here?!" You can't honestly be by yourself out here.

Nothing calls back.

You can't stop yourself from shaking, the panic buzzing through your blood like a poisonous jolt of electricity. You search your brain for anything, literally anything that could give you more of a bearing of who the hell you are but every figurative corner of your mind leads to a blank. You lean against the large tree for support, trying to get as much air in your oxygen filters as you can. A small hint of red falls onto the dirt and it keeps coming and coming, and when you find the source it turns out to be tears. Red tears.

You feel like that should mean a significant amount more than it does, but right now, you're trying to steady your bloodpusher and not hyperventilate before figuring out what the fuck is happening.

Substantially managing to calm your wildly thrashing organ for at least a bit, you stand on your own two feet. You suppose it's time to explore and find out what the hell is going on here and where you are. You turn to the right, about to begin your however the fuck long journey when the light of the trinket on your neck goes dark, leaving your vision black. This coupled with the sudden faint growl of something not too far away erupts the quiet and makes you almost scream in fear. The trinket darkened when you turned in a certain direction so... Maybe...

Holding it to the left returns some of the gears glow, and when you turn around, it starts to emit a bright light. You could use this to get around, maybe find some answers. You head in the direction the gear's glow guides you towards, keeping in mind to watch its light.

You find it strange how quiet it is here. You can vaguely remember it being much louder in places like this. Not much, but there were always the sounds of wildlife at any time. You don't think Alternia had much forestry on it, but even then, there was always ferocious animals roaring and claiming their dominance outside your hive. Your lusus was just as loud though. Yeah... You lived under a purple sky with few stars to ever grace it. You stayed in your hive to not only avoid something you can't put your finger on and to protect yourself from the harsh Alternian sun. Whatever was after you, it terrified you until the early hours of morning. You remember crying about it, those red tears that you hate so much spilling from your eyes...

A twig snaps and your gear starts to shine blindingly– so brightly that you have to cup it in your hands to retain your eyesight. Another light shines on the other side of the thicket. You're not alone.

You're tempted to shout out to them, see if they're hurt, but before you do you feel ice cold breath wisp down your neck. In your peripheral vision you see lifeless yellow eyes, glazed over like rotting plastic. You whip around to see a gloopy, corpse-like creature dripping in fleshy black ink. It lets a roar bellow from its dislodged jaw before taking a clawed swipe at you.

You start running before it can, clumsily hopping over gnarled tree roots with your hands clasped to the gear. It loses its glow all at once when you see a thin human stepping back to catch you as you trip and fall. In his arms, you spin back to see the monster limping towards the two of you, hungrily snarling.

The human pulls you up, grabbing your hand and taking off. He's fast, so fast that he might be trailing you as if you weighed nothing.

You find your voice again, "Where are we going?!"

"I don't know! Just run!" he says, quickly turning back to see the creature gaining tail on you, "Run dude run!"

"I'm trying!" you shout desperately, panic and adrenaline fresh and hot in your veins. You see a small cave coming up on the left, and the creature seems to be losing haste, "There! Go there!"

He does as you say, sharply turning left and throwing you against the cave wall when you get there. You cover the necklace around your neck, and he... he does the same, too quickly to see what shape his trinket is. Heavy breathing fills the darkness, both your hands still firmly gripped in the other before the roars of the creature subside. You pass out from exhaustion the minute they do.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing on this site that isn't a oneshot. Hopefully this'll go well! I'm looking forward to this! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
